The present invention relates to a windshield shade assembly to be used in motor vehicles instead of sun visors.
Windshield shade assemblies for use in motor vehicles are known. Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,775 discloses a shade assembly for a vehicle windshield. This assembly comprises two brackets attachable at two opposite sides of the vehicle windshield at the top thereof, adjacent to respective side windows of the vehicle. A common intermediate bracket is supported at the top of the windshield in the middle region thereof. The assembly further includes two hollow cylindrical winding shafts supported, respectively, between the intermediate bracket and the respective side brackets. A trapezoidal shade member is secured to each of the shafts at its shorter longitudinal edge. As a result, the shade member can be unwound or rewound upon rotation of the shaft in a respective direction.
Each hollow winding shaft is supported for rotation at one end by a threaded spindle, which is non-rotatably secured in the intermediate bracket, and at the other end thereof, by a trunnion secured in a respective side bracket. The one end of the respective shaft and the respective spindle have matching inner and outer threads that enable axial displacement of the respective hollow shaft upon its rotation. The amount of the axial displacement of the hollow shaft is selected so that the oblique edge of the shade member is located closely adjacent to the respective adjacent oblique side of the windshield.
The shade in this prior arrangement is apparently opaque so that it acts like a standard and completely blocks the sun from entering the driver's eyes, but also limits the driver's vision. It would be advantageous to have a sun visor that protects the driver's eyes from the glare of the sun, while not limiting his vision.